Feels Like Home
by EndlessInspiration
Summary: My Sisters Keeper Klaine-Verse / Surrounded constantly by death and hopelessness in the hospital, feeling beautiful and alive was a feeling Kurt craved. So when Blaine asks him what he wants to do that day, he replies simply, "I want to go to the beach."


**A follower a billion years ago asked me to post My Sisters Keeper Klaine, which I had been toying around with for a while… on my blog I actually have a little drabble called **_**Chemo**_** from this **_**My Sisters Keepe**_**r Klaine verse, and Ill post it on here soon.**

**This scene is sort of a spin on the beach scene from the movie with just Kurt and Blaine. Honestly, the beach scene is my favorite scene in the whole film and one of the most beautiful, touching movie moments of all time for me. The title actually comes from the song playing during that scene (Feels Like Home – Edwina Hayes) and I recommend you all check it out. Heck, even listen to it while you read. The lyrics are beautiful and I think reflect Klaine very well in this fic.**

**I've wanted to write this for a while so I hope you like it. I might write more of these two in this verse one day, but for now, enjoy. (:**

* * *

><p>He wanted to go to the beach.<p>

Kurt remembered how it felt, to feel the warm sand between his toes, to smell the briny breeze from the ocean, feel it brush softly against his face. He remembered what it felt like to watch the powerful waves crash into the land in an explosion of foam and water, showing off the power and beauty of nature. He remembered the sounds, the hypnotizing swoosh of the waves, the cries of the seagulls and the laughter of children. He remembered the feeling of warm sun shining down on his skin, forcing him to squint his eyes in the light. Most of all, he remembered how when he was at the beach around all of this, he always felt beautiful.

And lately, Kurt hadn't been feeling very beautiful.

He was dying and he knew it. It didn't matter how often his father stepped around the subject and urged him to keep fighting. He knew it was a fact. He was sick. His pale skin was see-through to the point where he could see his veins. His lips were constantly cracked and dry, and his body always ached in never ending pains. He couldn't stay awake for an entire day anymore, and could barely find the strength to get out of bed or even sit up sometimes. He had also lost all of his hair to Chemo, and had scars on his hands and arms from all the needles and treatments.

Kurt hated looking in the mirror. He saw that dying boy in his reflection and wanted to cry. Too often he did. He would stare and he would cry and he would wish death would stop taunting him and just arrive to end the pain, or else finally leave him alone. Fortunately, there was always someone there to help him stop crying, to wipe his tears, to make him forget his thoughts, and sometimes even helping him forget he was dying.

Blaine Anderson.

Blaine, the boy held him close and brushed his hair from his forehead when the chemo made him sick. The boy who was there when Kurt was diagnosed, holding him in his arms that night while he cried. The boy who held Kurt's hand while he grit his teeth to keep from screaming, the two of them waiting for another nurse to come with more pain medication. The boy who always held him in his arms tenderly and carefully, and sometimes when Kurt closed his eyes, helped him forgot he was even in a hospital. The boy whose smile could almost convince Kurt he was beautiful.

Almost.

Kurt was so often surrounded by death and sadness in his hospital room. He was too used to the looks people gave him, the heartbreak, the sympathy, the hopelessness. Everybody's eyes always held those looks, and Kurt even caught Blaines own eyes sometimes flickering with them behind his mask of hope and optimism. Hidden behing that loving look that helped him feel normal and beautiful, a feeling he desperately craved.

So when Blaine visit him that day and asked what he wanted to do, Kurt replied simply.

"I want to go to the beach."

Blaine's expression had changed to one of confusion, but then he looked out the window at the shining sun and smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Blaine had found a secluded beach on the side of a random road. The waves crashed into the jagged mountainous rocks secluding the area, and seagulls fluttered far above in the sky with the fall each powerful wave. Kurt was bundled up in blankets, still covered in wires and tubes, but soon he forgot they were there. All that mattered now was the feeling of warm sun on his skin, and the melodic sound of the waves. Kurt tentatively and with great effort dug his feet in the sand, letting the warmth surround his toes, feeling inside like it was spreading through his entire body.<p>

Blaine sat down beside him, back from the car with some more blankets and smiled at his boyfriend, sitting beside him and holding Kurt's scarred hand.

Kurt looked at the waves, and sighed.

It was beautiful.

"Like you." Blaine said softly, and Kurt realized he had spoken aloud. He blushed faintly and smiled, licking his chapped lips.

"So, why the beach?" Blaine asked, quirking an eyebrow, absently running his thumb along Kurt's knuckles. Kurt shrugged, taking a breath of fresh, ocean air.

"I like it here. The sand, the sun, the waves… It makes me forget. It makes me feel sort of beautiful."

"You are beautiful, Kurt." Blaine whispered, and he squeezed Kurt's hand gently. "You're amazing and beautiful and alive."

"Not for long…" Kurt muttered, and Blaine had tensed at the statement. Kurt winced.

"Sorry."

"I don't like when you talk like that…" Blaine muttered the sentence quietly, glassy eyes staring up at Kurt. "Its like you're giving up."

"Sometimes I just get tired of fighting." Kurt felt his throat close up and he blinked back tears, half wanting to tell Blaine to hold him close, half wanting to tell him to go. The thing he hated the most about this was thinking of those he had to leave behind. He already knew his friends were getting over him not being there, and death wouldn't be a big change for them. His teachers had probably already forgotten. He had no other family other than his father, who would mourn but be okay with the help of Carole and Finn. All of them would grow past this and move on. He wouldn't be a person anymore, just a memory, and strangely enough he was sort of okay with that.

The only person he was worried about and didn't want to leave behind was Blaine.

Blaine loved him so much. Through all the treatments, the diagnosis, and the hopelessness, he had been there. Even through all those times Kurt tried to get him to leave, yelling at Blaine to go before it got too hard, to move on from him and find an boy who wasn't going to die in the end like he was. Despite everything Kurt said, Blaine had stayed. He told him he would rather have Kurt for the short while he could than not at all.

Kurt thought it was unfair, and sometimes he hated the boy he loved so much for choosing to do something so masochistic, but he was also weak and selfish and let Blaine stay.

Kurt saw how it killed him. Sometimes he would catch Blaine staring. He would watch him blinking back tears when the Doctors delivered the increasingly worse news. Sometimes he felt Blaine cry when he held Kurt close those nights he decided to sleep over in the hospital, thinking Kurt was asleep and couldn't hear or see his tears.

It made Kurt want to fight harder, and it was making the losing battle hurt so much worse.

The shrill cry of a seagull and the feeling of Blaine kissing his cheek made him pay attention to reality again, and Kurt smiled softly when he felt Blaine adjust the bandana covering his bald head, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder as he held him from behind.

"Thank you for taking me here." Kurt whispered, watching the waves. He felt like he was in a dream.

"I'd do anything for you." Blaine whispered, kissing the side of his neck. "Anything to see you smile."

Kurt grinned at that, trying his hardest to blink back tears. Blaine really was too good to be true.

"Can you… can you help me stand?"

"Are you sure?" Kurt knew why Blaine had been hesitant. He technically shouldn't have even been at the beach, and he barely had the strength to walk from his bed to the bathroom anymore. He was sick and unstable and it would be catastrophic if he were to fall. But Kurt nodded and persisted, and Blaine helped him get shakily to his feet.

His feet sunk into the sand, and Kurt enjoyed the soft warmth.

"Just… watch me okay?" Kurt whispered, and then he let go of Blaine's hands, still bundled in blankets, and he took a few hesitant steps.

Blaine stayed behind but was watching in case Kurt fell. Kurt walked forward slowly on shaky legs, but smiled when he had walked forward, staring out onto the ocean. He watched the powerful crash of another wave, and turned back to see Blaine smiling wide, looking proud.

At that moment, he forgot of the death looming closer, and of the loved ones he would be forced to leave behind.

In that moment he was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you all enjoyed that!<strong>

**Another fic from this verse called _Chemo_ will be posted on my account very shortly after this, so If you want more just look for it in my profile. Keep an eye out for it…**

**Also, feedback would be greatly appreciated! If theres enough feedback and demand for it, I might write another one shot, possibly even a short fic based on this sort of verse.**

**Any questions or comments can be put in the reviews, or you can ask me on my tumblr (somethingfandomrelated) to which there is a link in my profile. (:**


End file.
